Трикси/Галерея/Сезоны 1-5
Первый сезон Хвастунишка Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png Trixie boasting S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png Trixie close up S1E6.png Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png Trixie -deep within the Everfree Forest!- S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie -most awesome unicorn in Ponyville- S1E06.png Snips -no, in all of Equestria- S1E06.png Trixie S1E6.png Trixie -the best- S01E06.png 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie-' S1E06.png Trixie -anything you can do- S1E06.png Trixie -destined to be the greatest equine- S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Trixie how bout it S2E06.png Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png Trixie -oh, ye of little talent- S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Trixie -the only thing they'll call you- S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png Trixie -show Trixie what you've got- S1E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie -has proven herself- S01E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Trixie -is far too exhausted- S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Trixie -what is so important- S1E06.png Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png Trixing running away S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png Trixie -wait- S01E06.png Trixie -out of your little pony minds- S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie -stand back- S01E06.png Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie -piece of cake- S01E06.png Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails -Trixie'll vanquish it- S01E06.png Trixie -I can't, I never have- S01E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Trixie surprised S1E06.png Trixie -just a baby-- S01E06.png Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png Trixie -you will never have the amazing- S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png Trixie running away S1E06.png Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png У страха глаза велики Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Cloaked pony stepping on puddle S3E5.png Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png Mysterious Pony S3E5.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png Trixie pointing at the Alicorn Amulet S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png Trixie red eyes S3E5.png Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png Trixie beam S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie -And Trixie intends to punish them!- S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png Trixie confronted about cheating S3E5.png Trixie cheated S3E5.png Trixie moi S3E5.png Trixie in thought S3E5.png Trixie weird ha S3E5.png Trixie the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png Trixie and nopony S3E5.png Trixie great pose S3E5.png Trixie declares name S3E5.png Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png Trixie already beaten you S3E5.png Twilight up to you S3E5.png Trixie seriously S3E5.png Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png Trixie scary grin S3E5.png Trixie an oldie S3E5.png Trixie let's see S3E5.png Trixie charm can do S3E5.png Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png Trixie take a peek S3E5.png Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png Trixie ho hum S3E5.png Trixie big deal S3E5.png Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png Trixie how did you S3E5.png Trixie cute amazement S3E5.png Trixie next to me S3E5.png Trixie can't believe it S3E5.png Trixie ok she's gone S3E5.png Trixie head S3E5.png Trixie loss of words S3E5.png Trixie evil laughter S3E5.png Trixie with this amulet S3E5.png Trixie it's off S3E5.png Trixie admiring Twilight's amulet S3E5.png Trixie with new amulet S3E5.png Trixie witness my subjects S3E5.png Trixie gaze upon S3E5.png Trixie powerfuler S3E5.png Trixie epic display S3E5.png Trixie huh S3E5.png Trixie Hey! S3E5.png Trixie oh wait S3E5.png Trixie I don't need S3E5.png Trixie old Alicorn amulet S3E5.png Trixie I have this S3E5.png Trixie firing magic S3E5.png Trixie tickles S3E5.png Trixie amulet is defective S3E5.png Trixie angry S3E5.png Zecora's Doorstops S3E5.png Trixie stunned S3E05.png Trixie but how S3E5.png Trixie but what about S3E5.png Twilight that's not magic S3E5.png Trixie adorable once again S3E5.png Trixie back away slowly S3E5.png Twilight Trixie S3E5.png Trixie least I can do S3E5.png Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png Trixie couldn't control myself S3E5.png Trixie can forgive me S3E5.png Repentant Trixie S3E05.png Trixie oh good S3E5.png Trixie the great S3E5.png Trixie and apologetic S3E5.png Trixie is the most S3E5.png Trixie you've ever seen S3E5.png Trixie about to run off S03E05.png Trixie trip S3E5.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png en:Trixie/Gallery/Seasons 1-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей